


"send me a pairing and one of these and i’ll write a mini fic"

by Vagevuur



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Especially for Long, F/F, F/M, Long's name still has me on the floor, M/M, Very tame dirty talk from Long, very tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Ask Box Meme.</p><p>The theme was OTP's and things they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said under the stars and in the grass

In a clearing in the forest, away from the flashing lights of the city, the stars were as clear as day, a sight to behold. Serena liked going here. Laying in the grass, counting the stars, letting her eyes travel over the Milky Way, searching for constellations. It was a nice break from the buzzing city, here in this silent clearing. This was her special place.  
And such a special place she shared with Hono-Xue, her girlfriend. Some nights, when Hono-Xue didn’t have divine business to attend to, they would lay there together, holding hands, watching the stars, a comfortable silence between them.  
This was such a night. It was summer, and the air was warm. The silence was filled with the sounds of crickets and other nocturnal life. It was a night like any other.  
“Serena?”  
“Hmmh?”  
“These stars may shine bright, but you will always shine brighter.”


	2. things you said when you were drunk

“So do any of you have New Years resolutions?”  
It was the evening of December 31. Hotel Sea Breeze had organized a End of the Year party, and Jiang, An Bing Wa, Tao, Lin-Chu and Chonghao had been invited as well, despite celebrating the Chinese New Year. After a heated battle, An finally got them all to go.  
“I don’t know, avoid marriage for another year?” Lin said, while glaring at Chonghao.  
“Ditto” he replied, unfazed.  
“And staying clear of the fucking incubus” Lin continued  
Lily agreed wholeheartedly.

The champagne bottles had been popped, and at this point everyone has had a few shots. Especially Chonghao had a lot, and he seemed to be drunk.  
Lin Chu heard him mumble something, and she turned to see him studying the fireworks  
“I’m sorry but what did you say?”  
“Uh? Nothing. I said nothing”  
Hmmh. Maybe she heard it wrong. Chonghao would never say something like that…

_“I couldn’t wish for a better fiance…”_


	3. things you said when we were on top of the world

“Kind of feels like we’re on top of the world, huh?”  
Emma glanced at Bolt, and then looked around. There was snow as far as the eye could see, and no soul to be found.  
“Yeah it kinda does.” The planet had been an icy wasteland for years. Emma was still wondering how Bolt survived all that time. “I expected it to feel, I don’t know, better.”  
“Yeah” Bolt agreed. “Luckily I have you with me now.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you make everything so much greater.”


	4. things you whispered in my ear

Lilac flipped a page while taking a sip from his mug. It’s been a while since he last relaxed like this. Long was out… trying to get that tiger back probably. It didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was a nice cup of boiling chocolate and a good book.  
Lilac nearly choked in his chocolate when he remembered what Long had whispered in his ear before he left.  
“I want to try a few new things when I get back.”  
Lilac swallowed and let out a sigh. Goodbye comfy couch. He won’t be able to sit on you for a while…


End file.
